A revolution in communications in the 21st century has enabled people to communicate like never before. Many people in developed countries often have three or more communications means available at any one time. Improvements in technology have made it much more likely that a telephone call will reach the person being called via at least one of the communications means. As a result, the number of calls being presented to an individual may create a significant number of interruptions. Excessive interruptions can reduce the person's effectiveness and/or cause additional stress.
Without the expense of a personal secretary to forward calls or information, a person can miss important calls or contrariwise be swamped with too many unimportant calls as the person moves about in the normal conduct of his or her job. The delays caused by the inability to communicate or handle calls efficiently can be expensive and time consuming.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.